Contemporary selective call (e.g. paging) communication systems are known to repeatedly transmit a message from a centralized location to a plurality of remote transmitting site located throughout a geographic area. The remote transmitting sites, in turn, transmit the message into their respective broadcast coverage areas via known techniques. This practice has an advantage in that selective call receivers (e.g., pagers) operating within the selective call communication system are less likely to miss a message when more that one reception opportunity is provided.
Regrettably, as more and more individuals operate their pagers on contemporary selective call communication systems, message throughput tends to be adversely affected. Moreover, the above-described practice of sending repeat messages from the central site aggravates the throughput problem, further reducing communication efficiency. To solve this problem, some system designers have contemplated increasing the information rate between the central site and the plurality of remote transmitting sites. While facially attractive, this alternative places stringent performance specifications on the communication media employed between the central site and the remote transmitting sites. In the past, leased telephone lines have been used as the central-remote communication link, however, it would likely become necessary to install a dedicated communication channel capable of accommodating high (9600 Baud or higher) data rates. Naturally, the use of such a communication channel between the central site and each of the plurality of remote sites would increase the cost of the communication system both from an initial cost basis and from a continuing maintenance cost perspective. Accordingly, manufacturers of selective call communication systems are continually searching for techniques to reduce message throughput impediments and increase communication efficiency while still providing the reliability of affording receivers operating within their communication systems several opportunities to receive a message.